Leviathan
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Em 1715 os piratas navegavam os mares do mundo. Tudo o que flutuava estava sob risco de ser abordado pelos selvagens loucos do mar. O capitão do Rainha Elizabeth, um dos maiores navios mercantes da Inglaterra, se viu cara a cara com o pior pirata da época, o capitão do Leviathan. Dizem as histórias que assim que o Leviathan avistava sua presa, nada o faria parar; seu capitão era o
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha e todos os seus personagens pertencem unicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Nota da autora:** Inu Yasha é um anime que fez parte da minha infância. Escrever uma fic de Inu Yasha com a temática de piratas não estava nos planos, mas a Pequena ama Inu Yasha, e ama personagens femininas fortes, então tentei o meu melhor...

Espero que goste, Pequena! 3 Pra você, de coração!

PoVs alternados.

 **-x-**

 **Leviathan**

Havia um estranho prazer em encarar a vastidão azul à sua frente. O céu estrelado e sem lua impedia a visão de terra, tornando o mar algo perigoso caso se aproximassem da costa, mas estavam a dias de distância de qualquer ínfimo pedaço de terra.

O Leviathan navegava calmamente, perseguindo sua presa, o Rainha Elizabeth. O Rainha era um grande navio mercante, carregado das mais impressionantes riquezas que qualquer um da sua tripulação pudesse sonhar em obter. Seriam todos ricos. Mais ricos do que seus mais insanos sonhos.

\- O vento morreu capitã. – o capitão-tenente estava ao seu lado, encarando o mar com um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas – Podemos acabar perdendo o Rainha.

Prestava tanta atenção ao mar e as velas que pendiam sem vida dos mastros que não percebeu o sorriso nos lábios da capitã.

\- Esquece-se, Miroku, que se não temos vento, o Rainha também não tem. – passou a mão lentamente pelo cabelo, enquanto a outra repousava no coldre de seu revólver – E ele sendo mais pesado que o nosso, o alcançaremos quando o vento voltar. – virou-se para seus aposentos e deixou o capitão-tenente sozinho encarando o mar.

\- Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo, capitã... – o rapaz suspirou e desceu aos aposentos da tripulação, deixando uma prece para os deuses antigos mandarem os ventos de volta e não perderem sua presa.

-x-

O amanhecer tocou lentamente o horizonte, iluminando o mar ao redor do Rainha. O capitão se encontrava em seus aposentos anotando no diário de bordo a perseguição da qual tentava escapar. A porta foi aberta sem cerimônias, o fazendo borrar o que escrevia. Encarou rosnando enquanto sua capitã-tenenteentrava no aposento parcamente iluminado pelas velas que ainda queimavam.

\- Fomos abençoados com alguma sorte, capitão. – a morena deu um leve sorriso de canto de boca enquanto limpava as unhas com uma adaga, sem encarar o capitão – O Leviathan não se encontra em local nenhum.

\- Não se descuide, Sango. Aquela bruxa não abandonará a perseguição tão facilmente. – fechou os olhos com força e massageou as têmporas antes de fechar o diário de bordo e se levantar – Corrija o curso para Porto Real e abra as velas ao máximo.

A mulher virou as costas para o capitão e abriu novamente a porta. – Você se esquece de quem sou, Inu Yasha. Já estamos navegando em direção a Porto Real a três quartos de hora. – sorriu para si mesma, imaginando o olhar incrédulo do capitão, fechou a porta atrás de si e seguiu em direção ao timoneiro.

\- Ela ainda acabará comigo... – murmurou irritado o rapaz. Pegou suas armas e colocou seu casaco vermelho, seguindo a garota em direção ao convés.

Sua tripulação confiava em seus instintos, sabiam que se o Leviathan os alcançasse acabariam com uma batalha sangrenta para defenderem suas vidas e era algo que queria evitar. Não que fosse covarde, muito pelo contrário, porém sabia que seu navio não era equipado com canhões o suficiente para lutar com o Leviathan.

O navio inimigo era um navio de guerra, uma corveta, capitaneado por uma das piores piratas da época, a Princesa dos Mares. Odiava o fato de uma mulher ser tão perigosa. Os sobreviventes aos ataques da Princesa afirmavam que ela era um monstro na luta. Aparentemente não aceitava que um homem lutasse por ela. Lançou um olhar para sua capitã-tenente se perguntando pela milésima vez por que diabos a aceitou em seu navio, por que seu irmão insistira na presença dela. Tinha certeza de que Sango era tão perigosa quanto a pirata que os perseguia.

Lembrar-se do irmão o fazia sentir uma raiva que mal conseguia conter, socou a amurada do navio e fechou os olhos com força. Se tivesse sido um pouco mais forte, não estaria no Rainha, estaria tranquilo e seguro em terra. Infelizmente, seu pai e seu irmão estavam decididos a levar o Rainha a Boston. O que significava enfrentar os perigos dos mares.

\- Velas!

O grito do vigia o arrancou de seus devaneios e pegou sua luneta. – Onde?

\- A estibordo, capitão!

Correu para o lado direito do navio, batendo na amurada enquanto focava sua luneta e procurava as velas que se aproximavam. O que viu o fez perder a fala.

\- Quais são as ordens, capitão? – Sango perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do rosto sem cor de Inu Yasha.

Respirou fundo e manteve os olhos em seu inimigo. – Mantenha as velas enfunadas, preparem os canhões e os homens. O Leviathan se aproxima.

\- Abram as velas altas! Mantenha o curso, timoneiro! Homens, às armas! É hoje que o Leviathan será destruído!

Os homens berravam, ansiosos e assustados, não queriam lutar, mas temiam o ódio de Sango. Rapidamente começaram a organizar as armas, acreditando nas palavras da capitã-tenente.

\- Você apenas os prepara para a morte, Sango.

\- Se tem medo de lutar, capitão, pode se esconder em seus aposentos. Não permitirei que este navio seja tomado sem uma luta. – virou-se para ir embora e completou – Melhor morrer preparado do que entrar numa luta sem armas.

Balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto ouvia a mulher perguntando a velocidade do navio. Sabia que ela estava certa, deveriam se preparar para lutar, deveriam estar preparados para o ataque e lutar com todas as suas forças. Voltou a observar pela luneta, o navio inimigo se aproximava com rapidez.

Como poderiam sobreviver ao ataque da temível besta marinha, o Leviathan?

-x-

\- Estamos a 7 nós, capitã!

Franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou a observar sua presa pela luneta.

\- Estamos lentos, Miroku. – sussurrou com raiva, seu capitão-tenente suspirando de leve – Estamos! Precisamos aumentar a velocidade ou eles acabarão escapando!

\- Abram as velas de cima do mastro! – Miroku sabia que o mastro poderia não aguentar, não haviam tido tempo para calafetar e arrumar todos os defeitos da última expedição que fizeram – Vamos compensar a força do vento com as cordas.

Vários de seus tripulantes começaram a desamarrar as cordas do mastro e puxando-as nas angulações corretas para compensar a força do vento. A capitã se aproximou dos tripulantes que observavam a velocidade e esperava o resultado.

\- Tempo!

\- 8 nós e meio!

Deu um sorriso de lado e bateu no ombro do tripulante. – Bom trabalho pessoal! Vamos alcança-los antes do meio dia!

Recebeu uma ovação de alegria de sua tripulação enquanto voltava para o lado do timoneiro e observava o Rainha pela sua luneta. Lambeu os lábios com a expectativa do lucro que receberiam com os despojos.

-x-

Percebia que a tripulação estava começando a ficar nervosa com a aproximação do Leviathan. Até mesmo em sua coluna sentiu aquele arrepio típico de ansiedade e medo. Balançou a cabeça minimamente e tocou o coldre de seu revolver. Não podia demonstrar medo frente a sua tripulação.

Lançou um olhar para o mastro principal e viu Sango dependurada na rede, luneta a postos e seguindo a aproximação do navio inimigo. Era um sorriso que via nos lábios dela? Definitivamente ela era uma mulher perigosa. Exigiria respostas do irmão quando o visse novamente. Se o visse novamente.

\- Eles estão ganhando velocidade, capitão. – a mulher desprendeu-se da rede e se agachou quando caiu no convés do navio – Todos os canhões estão a postos. Deveríamos nos virar para ataca-lo agora.

Levantou o olhar para a amurada, o Leviathan facilmente visível agora. – Dê a ordem, Sango.

O sorriso que pensou ter visto agora se espalhou pelo rosto dela.

\- Escutem bem, seu bando de cagalhões! – ela andava orgulhosamente pelo navio, encarando cada tripulante – Está na hora de mostrarem ao seu capitão o seu valor! Preparem-se para a batalha!

\- Quero todos prontos para rechaçar o Leviathan. Os canhões dispararão ao meu sinal! – Inu Yasha levantou a voz, encontrando coragem com as palavras brutas da mulher – Qual a distância do navio?

Passaram-se apenas alguns segundos antes da resposta que desejava escutar soar pelo Rainha.

\- Estão a 200 metros, capitão!

\- Fogo!

Sabia que teriam poucas chances de conseguir lutar com o Leviathan. Ele era o navio mais rápido e melhor armado. O Rainha, mesmo sendo maior, levava apenas 12 canhões. Seu irmão e seu pai haviam sido claros, não deveria desperdiçar espaço de carga com canhões. De toda a sua tripulação de quase 80 homens, menos de um quarto eram verdadeiros lutadores. Se o Leviathan se atracasse, estariam perdidos.

\- Fogo!

A segunda leva de munição, acertou em cheio o casco do Leviathan. Podia ver a madeira se despedaçando e alguns piratas irem ao mar. Sua tripulação gritou, feliz com o feito, mas era nítido que haviam apenas cutucado a fera.

O monstro continuava se aproximando velozmente. Preparou-se para o impacto da proa do navio e fez uma rápida oração para qualquer santo que escutasse.

-x-

\- Protejam-se! – o grito era desnecessário, mas saiu automaticamente da boca de Miroku – Preparem-se para abordar!

A capitã permaneceu observando a fútil tentativa do Rainha. Ao menos ninguém poderia chamar o capitão do navio de covarde. Acabou sorrindo enquanto levou novamente a luneta ao rosto, era possível ver o medo e desespero no rosto de cada um da tripulação inimiga.

\- Eles estão desesperados – sua voz se elevou acima do som dos canhões de ambos os navios, chamando a atenção de sua tripulação – a batalha deve ser rápida.

Alguns tripulantes engoliram em seco, sabiam que uma tripulação desesperada significava uma luta mais brutal. Estavam a poucos metros do navio inimigo e agora era a hora de abordá-lo.

\- Pranchas, cordas e redes, prontas! – Miroku continuava com as ordens, enquanto a capitã se aproximava da amurada, agachada como seus companheiros e se preparava para a abordagem.

O grito que se seguiu fora animalesco. As redes e cordas foram jogadas, prendendo o Rainha ao Leviathan. Agora o monstro capturara sua presa, apenas sangue poderia fazê-lo soltá-la.

-x-

Assistiu desnorteado quando os primeiros piratas saltaram a amurada do Rainha, eles eram verdadeiros lutadores, mal haviam tocado o convés já disparavam golpes em sua tripulação despreparada. O timoneiro tentava deslocar o navio, mas o Leviathan se prendera ao Rainha, não havia o que fazer a não ser lutar.

Sacou sua espada e o revólver, atirando no primeiro pirata que viu. Mais sentiu do que ouviu seu próprio grito de guerra enquanto partia para a batalha. Podia ver Sango lutando com duas espadas contra quatro piratas, mas não foi a visão de sua capitã-tenente que o fez hesitar.

Foi ela.

A Princesa abordara seu navio e estava distribuindo a morte a todos os que se encontravam próximos. Ela sorria, gritava e gargalhava enquanto banhava-se com o sangue de sua tripulação.

Sentiu uma dor lancinante em seu braço e voltou-se novamente para sua luta, não podia perder o foco. Agora era cada homem por si enquanto aguardavam o fim da luta. Podiam – e muito provavelmente iriam – perder, mas não desistiriam da luta tão facilmente agora que ela começara.

\- Inu Yasha! – mal pôde se mover ao ouvir o grito de Sango, mas sentiu o choque quando um pirata se chocou em suas costas, virou-se para olhar e viu a espada de Sango cravada nas costas do pirata caído.

Não teve tempo de agradecer, sendo prontamente cercado por 5 inimigos, a Princesa levantara uma sobrancelha para a cena e se aproximava lentamente de si.

-x-

Trocou um olhar com Miroku, não era comum encontrar outras tripulações com mulheres. E se essa mulher, que luta muito bem, estava tão preocupada com esse tal de Inu Yasha, só poderia indicar uma de duas coisas. Ou eles são um casal, o que seria pouco provável, visto que eles mal trocavam olhares, ou ele seria o capitão do navio.

Sentiu o pequeno sorriso surgir em seus lábios e voltou a abrir caminho através de sua espada, aproximando-se do homem de cabelos brancos.

-x-

Enquanto os piratas chutavam suas armas para longe de si e o seguravam sobre o convés, podia ouvir o barulho da batalha diminuindo. Haviam perdido, não havia mais o que se fazer.

Eram mais uma presa capturada pelo monstro dos mares.

-x-

Enquanto a luta morria, podia ver que apenas a mulher, aquela que lançara a espada contra um de seus companheiros, continuava a lutar. Era fantástico observá-la lutando, mas não queria perder mais tripulantes.

\- Acabou, docinho. Deponha sua arma. – Miroku sorria apoiado sobre sua espada, a ponta riscando o belo convés de madeira do Rainha.

A Princesa balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto se abaixava em frente a Inu Yasha.

\- Você é o capitão?

O rapaz a encarava com ódio visível no olhar, decidido a não abrir a boca. Podia ouvir as risadas de seus tripulantes e lançou um olhar para a batalha que continuava. A mulher conseguira derrubar um de seus inimigos e pulava por sobre ele para alcançar Miroku. Definitivamente não havia sido feliz com seu comentário.

\- Sua mulher acabará morta... – nem mesmo uma sombra de preocupação no rosto do homem, mas surgiu um pequeno sorriso macabro em seus lábios.

\- Aposto que ela levará muito de seus piratas com ela.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a batalha. Miroku já estava sangrando de pequenos cortes recebidos nos braços e no rosto, enquanto a mulher permanecia forte, mesmo com vários cortes sangrando por todo o corpo.

\- Já chega.

Em momento algum sua voz se elevou, mas todos no navio levantaram os olhos para ver Miroku continuar a se defender.

\- Eu disse já chega. – apontou o revólver para o rosto da mulher que lutava e não viu o menor sinal de medo ou hesitação.

Encararam-se por longos minutos, ambas prontas para acabar com a outra. Até que lentamente abaixou o revólver, um sorriso se espalhando pelo rosto. A mulher abaixou e soltou a espada, mas quando Miroku se aproximou para amarrá-la, desferiu um soco no meio do rosto dele que o lançou para trás.

\- Ei!

Ela sorriu, ameaçadora – Me chame de docinho mais uma vez... – e virou-se, caminhando até Inu Yasha. Os piratas abriram caminho para ela, sabiam que ela só parara por ter encontrado alguém a sua altura.

\- Muito bem... – a Princesa voltou-se para a tripulação do Rainha, todos submissos, sentados e desarmados – Vamos ao que interessa. Miroku, leve Kouga e comecem a descarregar nossos espólios. Enquanto isso... Vou conversar com nossos ilustres convidados.

Deu um chute na bunda do homem e sinalizou para a mulher acompanha-los até os aposentos do capitão.

-x-

Odiava o fato de ter sido abordado. Odiava o fato de ter sido salvo em batalha por Sango. Odiava ainda mais o fato de a capitã do navio inimigo estar sentada em sua cadeira, atrás de sua mesa, lendo o seu diário de bordo, como se o Rainha já fosse dela.

Trincou os dentes e cruzou os braços, disposto a ser o mais inconveniente possível para aquela maldita capitã.

\- Seu diário de bordo é muito organizado, capitão Inu Yasha. – a mulher elogiou enquanto lia as páginas rapidamente, apenas checando a carga valiosa que o navio carregava – Agradeço.

Grunhiu de desgosto. Como se algo que fizesse fosse para facilitar o maldito trabalho dos piratas. Não... Mantinha o seu diário de bordo impecável porque seu irmão era um contador extremamente irritante.

Escutou a mulher fechar o livro e soltar um leve suspiro.

\- A única coisa que nos resta para fazer neste momento é decidir o que acontecerá com vocês.

Isso era algo estranho para se escutar. O Leviathan era um navio pirata temido, mas nunca matou todos os tripulantes dos navios que emboscava, raramente destruía suas presas, afinal, uma vez sendo presa, poderia voltar a caça-los.

\- É claro que irá nos libertar, assim que roubar toda a nossa carga. – deu de ombros – Isso é algo óbvio.

A mulher puxou uma adaga e começou a brincar com ela entre seus dedos. – Claro... Como disse, é o óbvio... – deu um sorriso de lado e encarou Sango – Mas sempre existem outras duas opções.

Franziu o cenho, tentando entender as palavras da capitã.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

A fala de Sango o fez encará-la. Era perceptível a raiva reprimida no comentário.

\- Falo o mais sério possível, garota. É uma opção.

\- E se dissermos não? Nos mata? – riu debochada – Por favor.

Foi a vez da capitã dar de ombros, limpando as unhas com a adaga.

\- Como eu disse, é uma opção.

Desviou o olhar de uma para outra, sem exatamente entender o que se passava. – Mas que diabos? Que escolha?

Sango revirou os olhos e voltou a se escorar no batente da porta – Ela está nos convidando para participar da tripulação dela, Capitão. – trocou de ombro com uma pequena careta de dor – Em troca das nossas vidas, aparentemente.

Sua boca se abriu inconscientemente. Se tornar um pirata? Isso com certeza não estava nos planos. O plano era chegar em Boston – ou em Porto Real – vender o restante da carga, aquela que os piratas não conseguissem roubar, e voltar para a Inglaterra, pegar os canhões e caçar a maldita Princesa. Em momento algum se tornar parte da tripulação se encaixava.

\- É exatamente isso que Miroku está oferecendo à sua tripulação – deu aquele meio sorriso infame – ao menos aos que sobreviveram...

Isso era ruim. Era muito ruim. Encarou Sango que não demonstrava o que estava pensando e sentiu uma pequena pontada de medo. Com certeza se tornar parte da tripulação de piratas, ainda mais dessa pirata, acabaria com qualquer chance que teria de entrar para a carreira na marinha inglesa.

\- E o que acontece aos que disserem não?

Mal terminara a pergunta e escutou o som de um tiro e os gritos do restante da tripulação.

\- Entendam, a carga de vocês é muito grande, preciso do navio para transportá-la. – a mulher cravou a adaga na mesa – E ter um navio como o Rainha seria de grande ajuda para nossos comerciantes. Não posso deixa-los ir.

O silêncio que se seguiu parecia ser palpável. Seu coração batia rápido, não podia acreditar que sua carreira, sua vida se acabaria assim, nas mãos da pirata mais perigosa dos sete mares. Precisava de uma solução, de uma forma de escapar.

\- E o que nos impediria de mata-la e expulsar seus piratas do navio?

Quase sorriu com a pergunta de Sango, afinal... Ainda estavam armados. Era uma pergunta válida, porém sabia que era apenas uma tentativa de desestabilizar a mulher, afinal, Sango não fez a menor menção de sacar sua espada.

\- Confio em minhas habilidades. – a capitã sorriu despreocupada – Diria que temos todo o tempo do mundo, mas temo que se o capitão do navio não se decidir logo, não teremos uma tripulação para navegar os dois navios.

Os tiros não haviam cessado do lado de fora. Suspirou e novamente cruzou os braços. De nada adiantaria lutar e morrer, de nada adiantaria negar e morrer e de nada adiantaria uma tripulação morta para um navio como o Rainha. Ela estava certa. Só havia uma coisa a fazer.

\- Eu farei parte da sua droga de tripulação.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leviathan - 02**

Sorriu de lado. Havia conseguido. Estava satisfeita consigo mesma, afinal, não era todo dia que uma tripulação pirata podia dizer que conquistaram um navio inimigo, que voltaria a Nassau com dois navios ao invés de um.

Muitos capitães disseram que era louca, até mesmo Naraku duvidara de suas capacidades, mas voltaria triunfante. Seria a primeira pirata a ajudar, efetivamente, o comércio da ilha. Era quase bom demais para ser verdade.

\- Você me enoja, Inu Yasha.

Levantou os olhos para a mulher que se encontrava escorada na parede, visivelmente mais pálida. Inu Yasha também a encarava, uma pergunta muda em seu olhar.

\- Você deveria lutar, deveria se impor, mas ao invés disso desiste. – ela respirou fundo, seu rosto uma máscara de dor – Não foi pra te ver desistindo que concordei em entrar pra sua tripulação.

Ok, isso não estava nos planos. Se ela conseguisse fazer o instinto do capitão voltar a aflorar, acabaria tendo problemas.

\- Por que não se senta, garota? Não me parece muito bem... – falou, a voz coberta de desdém para esconder a ligeira preocupação que sentia.

\- Sango, não parece mesmo bem... – Inu Yasha tentou dar um passo para se aproximar, mas a garota rosnou pra ele – Pare com isso, Sango. Assim vai acabar morrendo.

As coisas estavam começando a sair de seu controle e não gostava disso. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Levantou-se e caminhou até a garota.

\- Sango, certo? – recebeu um olhar de puro ódio como resposta – Imagino que está ainda mais machucada do que imagina e provavelmente acabará sangrando até a morte caso o meu médico não cuide de você. Que tal apenas respirar, relaxar e deixar que a gente cuide dos seus ferimentos? – deu o seu sorriso mais amigável, já imaginando a negação que receberia.

Não estava preparada para ver a garota cair de joelhos à sua frente, praticamente inconsciente.

\- Sango? – Inu Yasha estava preocupado, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e a segurou nos braços – Faça alguma coisa, Princesa!

Era quase patético ver a forma como ele se preocupava.

\- Por você? Claro, cuidaremos dos seus ferimentos agora que faz parte da tripulação. – respirou fundo, não gostava muito de ser a advogada do diabo, mas precisava cumprir seu papel. Precisava ser obedecida sem ser questionada ou não sobreviveria um dia como capitã – Agora por uma pessoa completamente contra nosso propósito? Creio que não.

Abriu a porta da cabine e ia sair quando escutou a voz do rapaz.

\- Eu me comprometo a fazê-la aceitar o seu comando. Por favor...

O desespero que começava a se mostrar na voz dele a fez suspirar sem fazer barulho.

\- Qualquer indicação de um motim por parte dela, saiba que ambos sofrerão as consequências.

\- Certo, _capit_ _ã_.

Quase sorriu com as palavras dele.

\- Miroku, traga o vovô Miouga.

\- Sim capitã!

Enquanto o seu primeiro imediato corria por sobre uma das pranchas que ligava os navios, encarou a garota nos braços de Inu Yasha. Ela era uma lutadora feroz e seria uma ótima adição à tripulação. Ou poderia trazer a destruição para seu navio.

Sorriu de lado, excitada com as possibilidades.

-x-

Algumas horas já haviam se passado, ainda capitaneava o Rainha, seguindo de perto as instruções do primeiro imediato do Leviathan, Miroku. Existia, em sua cabeça, uma lista de pessoas que não confiava e não gostava, Miroku com certeza estava nela.

Não gostava de seguir ordens de ninguém, não era do seu feitio. Mal conseguia acatar as ordens de seu pai. Então estava tendo problemas em seguir as ordens desse marujo traiçoeiro.

\- Amarrem as velas de cima do mastro, não há necessidade de muita pressa agora – o primeiro imediato, - a quem queria enganar? -, o novo capitão do Rainha bocejou enquanto permanecia escorado ao lado do timão – Serão apenas alguns dias de viagem, você deveria relaxar e sorrir um pouco, cãozinho.

E definitivamente não gostava do apelido que Miroku o havia dado. Sentiu um rosnado começar a se formar em seu peito, mas respirou fundo, forçando-se a se manter absolutamente silencioso enquanto ocupava o lugar do timoneiro – morto na batalha.

\- Sabe, cãozinho, sua mulher luta muito bem, mas tenho certeza de que ela não seria páreo para a capitã... – ele sorriu de lado, provocando o ex-capitão do navio – Isso se ela sobreviver, é claro.

\- Cale a boca. – não conseguira se segurar. Não é que tivesse algum laço mais profundo com Sango, mas ela era sua companheira há tempos. Não podia aceitar que ela estava à beira da morte – Ela poderia mata-lo apenas com as mãos.

O pirata se aproximou, deixando o corpo relaxar exatamente em frente de Inu Yasha – Mas ela não está aqui para lutar comigo, está, cãozinho? – coçou a orelha preguiçosamente – Não, ela está no Leviathan, sofrendo nas mãos do velho Miouga e sob observação cuidadosa da Princesa.

Se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se fizera a escolha correta. Valeria realmente a pena sobreviver, salvar sua tripulação, salvar Sango? Ou deveria ter seguido o conselho de sua primeiro imediato e ter lutado até o fim?

Segurava o timão com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos e rangia os dentes. Apenas pedia a deus para que a garota não fizesse algo impensado.

-x-

Escutou quando a garota se mexeu em sua cama. Respirou fundo sem fazer barulho e continuou a ler o livro que trazia em suas mãos, apenas checando se a adaga estava ao seu alcance.

\- Merda.

A garota – Sango, se não se enganava – a surpreendia a cada instante. Acordou muito antes do que o esperado, não estava tentando matar ninguém – ainda –, e não parecia feliz por estar viva.

Ela grunhiu enquanto se sentava e percebeu sua presença, ficando momentaneamente em alerta, antes de voltar a relaxar e passar a mão pelo rosto ainda abatido pela batalha.

\- Você me salvou. – ela falou friamente. Não foi uma pergunta, apenas a constatação de um fato.

Deu de ombros e virou a página do livro, continuando a vigiar a mulher com sua visão periférica. – Sim.

Ouviu o suspiro e novo grunhido quando Sango tentou se levantar.

\- Segundo o vovô Miouga você deveria ficar de repouso. – falou com a voz impassível, não estava realmente preocupada com a mulher. Estava ainda intrigada pela primeiro imediato, ela não era uma pessoa comum.

Ignorando as sugestões do velho médico da tripulação, Sango se pôs de pé, segurando o lado esquerdo e mancando até a janela. – Onde está o Rainha?

\- Miroku o está guiando até Nassau, Inu Yasha está lá.

\- Grande bosta. – voltou a se sentar na cama e a encarou com um brilho de ódio no olhar – Por que me salvou?

Sorriu de lado, finalmente fechando o livro e o colocando sobre a mesa. – Aparentemente o seu capitão tem mais apreço à sua vida que você.

Percebeu a nítida mudança no humor da mulher à sua frente. Pôde acompanhar enquanto a indiferença deu lugar ao ódio mortal. Provavelmente Sango conseguiria lutar mesmo com todos os seus ferimentos.

\- Aquele puto fez o que?! – o que mais impressionava a Princesa era que Sango não mudava a entonação, não gritava, não sussurrava, falava com todo o asco que sentia pelo capitão, mas não alterava sua voz.

\- Agora você é minha, Sango.

A mulher respirou fundo e continuou a encarando com o mais profundo ódio que já havia visto no rosto de alguém.

Ela definitivamente não era uma pessoa comum.

 **-x-**

A jornada era longa.

Já havia se passado quase um mês desde que o Rainha fora abordado. Quase um mês que desviara-se de sua rota. Quase um mês que deveria ter aportado em Boston.

Não que sua antiga vida ainda lhe causasse inquietações.

Após a primeira quinzena, abriu mão da vã esperança de que seu pai ou seu irmão estariam procurando por ele – até porque se eles procuravam algo, era o navio e não a sua pessoa. Estava, de certa forma, mais acostumado à vida ao mar do que imaginava, ao menos sob comando de piratas.

Não houveram muitas mudanças em relação ao comando. Afora, é claro, o seu rebaixamento a timoneiro e reles tripulante e a ascensão de Miroku como capitão do Rainha.

A tripulação era livre para fazer o que bem entendesse, desde que estivesse a postos quando fosse necessário. Houve até mesmo uma votação para o cargo de primeiro imediato – o jovem Hojo foi o eleito –, sem interferência por parte do novo capitão. O que dava a entender que eram iguais, não havia muita hierarquia entre os piratas e os antigos tripulantes do Rainha.

\- Terra a vista! – o grito do vigia o tirou de seu devaneio, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios e Miroku se tornando novamente presente ao seu lado.

\- Leve o Rainha 3 pontos para estibordo, cãozinho – ele se mostrava satisfeito com o tempo de viagem, se espreguiçou e se escorou ao lado do timão – Finalmente estamos em casa.

\- Sua casa. – murmurou menos irritado do que imaginava, sentia falta de terra firme sob seus pés, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava interessado em conhecer a cidade governada pelos piratas.

Inu Yasha recebeu uma longa encarada do novo capitão do Rainha, que bocejou e voltou a olhar para o horizonte, esperando para encontrar o primeiro sinal de Nassau. – Agora é a sua casa também, cãozinho.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Sempre se impressionava com o que o tempo podia fazer. Não que estivesse gostando do pirata – longe disso –, mas após um mês ao mar, lutando lado a lado quando necessário, dividindo as escassas rações, brincando e brigando entre si, já conseguia estar ao lado do rapaz e não sentir aquela vontade profunda de mata-lo. Soca-lo, com certeza, mas já não ansiava – tanto – pela morte de seu capitão.

As primeiras construções entraram no campo de visão do timoneiro e mais uma vez se pegou impressionado com as reviravoltas de sua vida. – É bom estar em casa... – se pegou murmurando.

\- O Leviathan já deve ter aportado, essa banheira é muito devagar... – Miroku sorriu ao apertar o ombro de Inu Yasha – Quem sabe? Talvez a sua mulher possa ter sobrevivido à viagem.

E sentiu um leve calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

 **-x-**

Relaxava com uma garrafa de rum à sua frente.

O bar estava lotado, como sempre, mas não havia muito o que a incomodava. Sua mesa estava cheia de seus piratas e os outros frequentadores do bar mantinham distância.

Era bom ter uma reputação que a precedia.

\- Capitã! – um dos meninos da cidade que havia pagado para mantê-la informada sobre as novidades do porto entrou correndo no bar – O Rainha acaba de aportar!

Os comentários começaram assim que o garoto acabou de gritar sua notícia, e lá se vai os planos de surpreender Naraku. Devia ter avisado o garoto que era pra ser discreto.

\- Obrigada pela notícia, Shippou. – sorriu ao terminar sua dose de rum e se levantou com calma – Divirtam-se, queridos, hoje a bebida é por minha conta.

Sua tripulação comemorou enquanto se dirigia para a saída do bar, Sango a seguindo em silêncio. Um dos tripulantes de outro navio decidiu que era uma boa ideia apalpar a primeiro imediato, sorriu para a garota quando ela quebrou o pulso dele sem alterar sua expressão ou o passo. Se não tomasse cuidado, logo perderia sua reputação como a pior mulher por essas bandas.

\- Pode ficar e beber, Sango. – comentou enquanto caminhavam lado a lado – Apenas preciso me certificar que o Rainha não será tomado por algum dos outros capitães.

A mulher deu de ombros, enquanto a acompanhava – Não vejo sentido em continuar bebendo.

Um leve sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios enquanto percebia que as pessoas abriam caminho para as duas. Com certeza faziam uma boa combinação.

\- Certeza que não é saudade de um certo ex-capitão? – provocou sua primeiro imediato, se perguntando, não pela última vez, como diria a Miroku que ele perdeu seu posto.

Viu o sorriso sádico surgindo no rosto de Sango e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Inu Yasha mal podia imaginar o que esperava por ele assim que colocasse os pés em Nassau.

O resto da curta caminhada foi feita em silêncio. Os comentários sobre um novo navio com a bandeira da Princesa já corria por toda a cidade e, ao chegarem ao porto, percebeu a presença do próprio Naraku a encarar seu navio.

\- Um bom dia, Naraku.

O homem se virou, o rosto uma máscara de indiferença, mas podia ver como ele travou sua mandíbula ao vê-la se aproximar.

\- Princesa, o que isso significa? – ele cruzou os braços, um de seus capangas repousava a mão no cabo da espada e outro estava pronto para sacar seus revólveres – Não disse nada sobre capturar um navio mercante.

\- Oras, Naraku, não esperava que eu fosse contar _todos os meus segredos_ não é mesmo? – sorriu debochada, enquanto não fazia a menor menção de sacar suas armas, demonstrando que não temia o governador da ilha.

\- Espero uma lista dos espólios do navio. – ele disse, voltando-se novamente para o navio recém chegado – E precisamos tratar do valor de venda do navio, é claro.

Sango rosnou audivelmente ao seu lado. Balançou a cabeça para a mulher e soltou uma leve gargalhada fria.

\- A carga do Rainha será abaixada e transportada para seu armazém, Naraku – e com o seu mais sádico sorriso, disse com a voz mais fria que conseguiu fazer, de tal forma que todos no porto escutaram – Mas se alguém ousar colocar as mãos no _meu_ navio, haverá sangue.

\- Você está me ameaçando, Princesa? – os capangas do governador preparavam-se para sacar as armas, mas Naraku os impediu com um olhar – Não acha que está abrindo demais as asas?

\- Só estou informando que o navio é meu e que eu o usarei. – deu de ombros, voltando o olhar para o pequeno barco que se aproximava com Miroku e outros tripulantes – Pode sempre tentar toma-lo, é claro. Não o darei facilmente.

Deu um sorriso amigável para o governador e seus capangas antes que eles se afastassem. Em poucos minutos toda a ilha saberia que o navio era seu e que deixara claro suas intenções de mantê-lo, mesmo que isso gerasse uma guerra entre ela e o governador.

Era um bom dia.

 **-x-**

Ficar esperando no navio enquanto capitão e alguns tripulantes iam à terra era extremamente enfadonho. Os tripulantes que ainda estavam no navio continuavam o tratando com desprezo respeitoso, na medida em que o desprezo pode ser respeitoso.

Ainda não engoliram o fato de ter baixado a cabeça para os piratas - mesmo que, após um mês sob comando direto de um, os tenha deixado relaxado e tranquilos -, mesmo que tenha sido a única forma de salvar suas vidas.

Muitos estavam felizes por viverem, mas sempre existiam aqueles que não estavam satisfeitos - aqueles mesmos que não estavam satisfeitos com a rota da Inglaterra até Boston, ou de estar sob bandeira inglesa, ou por terem uma mulher como primeiro imediato.

Bocejou, tranquilo agora que não tinha mais que se preocupar em manter a rota, e se escorou sob a escada do castelo de proa. Não se incomodava com o aparente ódio de sua antiga tripulação, nem mesmo se importava - tanto - mais em estar sob jugo de Miroku.

Inu Yasha - o novo primeiro imediato se aproximou - Esteja preparado para aportar, o capitão disse que logo mandaria o barco de volta.

Sim senhor, Hojo. - sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados e sem dar o menor sinal de que se levantaria tão cedo.

O rapaz saiu batendo os pés de leve. Coçou as costas e se deleitou com a leve brisa que soprou sobre o convés, feliz por estar à sombra e poder finalmente descansar os músculos doloridos.

Os sons do navio iam se dissolvendo ao seu redor, sentindo o sono envolvê-lo como os braços de uma cortesã. Respirou fundo, relaxando mais ainda nas sombras.

Ouviu o bater ritmado de passos na madeira do convés, se aproximando. Imaginando que era Hojo novamente a importuná-lo, fez o melhor que pôde para ignorar o som, tentando - em vão - segurar o sono em suas mãos. Não abriu os olhos, recusando-se a reconhecer que alguém estava à sua frente, fingindo que ainda dormia e torcendo para quem quer que fosse simplesmente deixá-lo dormir.

Inu Yasha.

E sentiu a respiração travar em seu peito, um arrepio subir por sua espinha e o suor frio começar a aparecer em sua testa. O que ela estava fazendo ali?


End file.
